videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi: The Fawn's Journey/Quotes (Console)
This is a list of quotes in the console version of the Disney video game, Bambi: The Fawn's Journey. The following applies for the console versions only. The quotes for the playable characters aren't included because they all appear in their own separate pages. NPC Quotes Flower (adult): *"Don't mind me. Just strolling along here." Bambi's Mother: The Great Prince: Faline (doe): *"Bambi, Bambi! Save me please!" Ronno (stag): *"Face it, Bambi. If you want to have Faline, then you'd better get through me first!" Friend Owl: *"Oohhhh, it's just the same old thing every year. Groundhog refuses to come out of his hole, I have to get him out." Mrs. Hare: *"Thumper, please don't go too far out, okay?" Thumper's Sisters: *"Your mother said the Groundhog will either see his shadow or he won't." Mrs. Possum: *"Mornin', Thumper! Say, are you teaching the young prince new words?" *"Look, I have a Groundhog Meeting to attend, so I'll meet you over there later." Mrs. Quail: *"Love to stay and chat, but we better keep moving! Good-bye!" Mena: *"Stay tight, Bambi! Just keep running!" *"Faster, faster! Don't look back!" Porcupine: *"Oh, I'll slam ya if it's the last thing I do!" Miss Bunny: Bluebelle: Game Script: Intro, Interludes, Outro, and In-Game Cutscenes Dialogue: See Bambi: The Fawn's Journey/Quotes (Console)/Game Script for Non-FMVs. Bambi's Birth Clip: * into the opening scene of Bambi, starting from where the forest animals are reacting to the hummingbird's news. * Bambi (narrating): Everyone in the forest were just waking up excited, especially Thumper and his sisters, because a new prince was born. * to Friend Owl saying "What's going around on here?" (albeit muted due to the original audio missing and replaced with new music) * Bambi (narrating): Friend Owl... not so much, as he can't stand the noise. But the news were quite pleasantly surprising, even for that wise old owl. So he went with the rest of the forest animals, anyways, to see what the young prince was. * to the zoom-in of Bambi, who was young and is just born to the forest. * Bambi (narrating): Turns out the young prince was me... * to Friend Owl flying in at the den of Bambi's mother * Bambi (narrating): ...and that got all the forest animals amazed for sure! * to Bambi, who is waking up for the first time ever. * Bambi (narrating): Moments later, I opened my eyes up to the world for the very first time. Boy, was I dazed to actually see all of my forest buddies right after my mother gave birth to me! * to Bambi, who is trying to get up and move, but fails to do so. * Bambi (narrating): Of course, since I was just born at the time, I was having difficulties trying to get up and actually move around, since I just stumble around whenever I try to do it. * to Thumper going after his mother, and then stopping to ask Bambi's mother what to call her son. * Bambi (narrating): Eventually, it was time for the forest animals to go back. But before Thumper left, he asked my mother on what she should call me... and she decided on one name... Bambi. Thumper didn't know about that name, but thought it was a good name anyways. * Bambi (narrating): Now that I was born as the new prince, I knew my mother would take really good care of me. * to black * of cutscene The Simple Life Clip: Bambi and the Meadow Clip: Man Attacks! Clip: To the Thicket! Clip: The Groundhog Meet Clip: Mother's Echo Clip: A Smelly Situation Clip: Being Brave Clip: Convincing Fawns Clip: A Prince's Journey Slideshow: A Prince's Journey Clip: Ronno's Tricks Clip: Dog Escape Clip: Bambi's New Life Clip: Twitterpated Strikes! Clip: Stag Fight Clip: Man Attacks, Again! Clip: Game Complete Clip: Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Bambi